A Trip Down Memory Lane
by PineappleHead-sama
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami decide to visit Teikou Middle School where the rest of the Generation of Miracles happen to be having a get together practice. This story is completely crack and full of gay basketball players and butts. Enjoy.


Thiss is miy furst daey at deh hiscool miy mom cent me to. Teikou, deh plais my mom sent me, has a pretty good basuke ball teem. I hav decided that I lyke basuke ball and want to puut miy balls in whoops to, so I hav visited tha Jim wher the teem praktises. Oh by the way, my name is Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Hello," I sed as I walked in on there pracktis.

"Wao, look Aominecchi, someone almost cuter than me!" A blond gay- woops I meant guy- yelld wen he saw me.

"Nah, you're cuter than anyone from behind," the supposed Aominecchi, a tal darkr guiy with bloo hair replied.

"Waaah, what's that supposed to mean?! Is that an insult?!" tah loud blond guy who lookd moar lyke a chick than anywon els yelld agen.

"No. I'm just saying you're cute when I fuck you."

"Oh…..(heart)"

Wel these to ar pretty weird. Homos. I deesided that the yellow homo wasn't that important butt that I was also nao offisholy the blue seme's shadow for lyfe. While I was D-siding this, a grean haired guiy wit hello kitty bandaides all ovr his fingurs wazz stairing at me, along with won whose head resembled an eggplant. Actually, I don't really know what an eggplant is, so I'm just assumin'.

"He got da booty?" I cood hear the green tsundere ask his tallr murasaki frend.

"Mmm…He got da booty," the purpl guis tummy growld, "I want dat booty for a snack." Just then a much shorter red haired teen materialized from the shadows behind the two who were talking about da booty. "Murasakibara, I told yew you can only hav my booty when ur hungry im sick of u cheeting on me."

I guess da red guy was his boifriend.

"Aka-chin! Butt yur booty is tew small.." The tall eggplant pouted.

"I'm sorry, butt my booty is just nawt for sale," I responded, much to their surprise.

"Dats rite guises, I already got dibs on dat booty," The blue haired guy from before stated.

"That isn't fair, Aomine-kun. You claim all the new booty for yourself," sed da Spongebob bandaides giy (yeah he changed them midway through their conversation) as he pushd his glasses up.

"That's right! For once I want some booty of my own!" Shouted the blonde of the team.

"Shut up Kise, you can't even top," retorted the sassy blue haired Japanese who seemed to be the booty master of this basuke ball group.

"I actually top all of y—," I waz gonna finish miy sentence wen a big hand clamped ovr mey mouth.

"I think I've heard enough out of all of you. Kuroko, it's almost time for our own practice to start, let's head back. Our visit's over. Also, why are all of you talking like you've never read an actual book before?" It turns out that familiar large hand over my mouth belonged to none other than Kagami-kun, whom I had come to Teikou for a visit with.

"Kagami-kun, it's to be funny. Did you not laugh?" I looked up at him with a blank stare, thinking it had been obvious what our intentions were.

The hot headed ace of Seirin lifted a brow at his shorter shadow. "Funny? All I hear is 'booty this' and 'booty that' from this gym. I could question what all of your sexualities actually are…" Aomine then suddenly delved himself into the conversation, making his entrance by slapping Kagami's toned buttocks, "Come on! Like anyone in this show is actually straight besides Momoi!"

"That's right, you're always the one that insists on getting a workout by pounding yourself into my but—," again I was cut off by an unwelcomed hand over my mouth. Kagami-kun is such a tsundere.

"Alright, alright! I get it! Come on Kuroko, we gotta go…!" An obviously flustered Kagami then dragged me out of the gym and back to his house where he then proceeded to 'shoot some hoops' into my ass.

And then they all become pro basuke ball players, while maintaining their gay relationships on the side – and sometimes on the court as well – and lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
